In the typical electric fireplace, images of flames are created by projecting light onto a screen, and the flame images are moved generally upwardly on the screen. In the prior art electric fireplace, however, the light intensity across each of the flame images tends to be substantially uniform. This is thought to be undesirable because it is unrealistic, as real flames tend to have variations in intensity across their respective breadths.
In addition, the typical electric fireplaces tend to provide intermittent flashes of light on the screen thereof that travel in a partially transverse direction, rather than generally upwardly. These transversely travelling flashes are unlike flames in a real wood or coal fire. The transversely travelling light flashes therefore tend to undermine the realistic effect that is sought to be achieved.